Love or Lust?
by hds6205
Summary: It's complicated. At least, that's what Peeta thought, until Gale found a way to make it much, much simpler. Peeta X Gale. Lemon and sex, smut scene.


It was only a few weeks after Peeta and Katniss had won the games that Gale came up to Peeta, proposing that since they were both horny and neither of them could get any pussy, that they take matters into their own hands and relieve some of the pressure themselves. Peeta had agreed, and althought they started by only masturbating with each other, it had quickly progressed into blow jobs and full blown fucking, with cocks going into asses. Well, Gale's cock going into Peeta's ass, it had been quickly established who was dominant and who was not. So it was that Peeta found himself in the bathroom of his house, with a horny Gale ready to "relieve some pressure."

Peeta closed his eyes as he pulled his hand from the hot water and stood up. His face was impassive as he heard the heavy footsteps of Gale walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Ah, it's ready I see" Gale said with a pleased smile. He shut the door behind him as he took a breath in, smelling the scents of the soaps in the air. "Ah, the purchases we made at the market were worth it. This smells good" he said with a low murr.

"I'm glad you approve," Peeta said to him with a small smile as he watched the muscular, horny teen boy stride across the room, his hand trailing in the water to test the heat.

"Strip me" Gale ordered as he stood up in front of his lover. With a nod Peeta stepped forward and began to undress the hulking teen boy. Even though Peeta was taller then he used to be, Gale was still bigger than him.

The heavy clothes were undone and placed on the counter with Peeta's own clothes. The huge two bow and gun that Gale carried with him was unstrapped and laid out as well. Then came the huge heavy boots, the teen boy stepping out of each one in turn as they were placed with care next to his clothing.

Peeta took Gale's pants next, sliding them down the thick, muscular legs. Gale went commando under his pants, and his huge cock sprung free, already half hard.

The horny teen soldier's cock was just as big and as intimidating as Peeta remembered it that first time it had invaded him. At ten inches long and a huge head that was dripping with precum, Peeta could still manage to put both hands around it, with his fingertips almost an inch away from touching each other. The teen boy's balls matched the size of his monster sized cock, each one huge and full of potent seed. Peeta knew they could plaster his entire face and chest with their thick loads, and recharge quickly for a second round.

Gale grinned as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. His length swung back and forth between his thick thighs as he looked at Peeta on his knees before him.

"Do it," Gale said with a smile across his features as he placed a heavy hand on Peeta's head as he guided the boy's face against his crotch. Peeta offered no resistance as that huge cock began to harden against his face, leaving trails of precum along his cheeks as he was pushed against it.

"Open up" Gale growled as he ground his crotch against the boy's face, his huge cock hardening up as it rubbed against the smooth cheeks. Peeta felt Gale's sweaty musk start to invade his nostrils as he inhaled the heavy scent of an teen boy in arousal.

Gale watched as Peeta obediently opened his mouth and took the huge mushroom head in. In the beginning, he had not been able to do it without discomfort. Now, it fit and filled his mouth as he took it slowly in, feeling it reach the back of his throat in one movement.

"Ooh, yeah. That's it. Get your Gale good and ready" Gale growled as he pumped his hips forward, sending another few inches into Peeta's throat. Peeta choked slightly before he relaxed his throat enough to take more of the monstrous length into his throat.

He closed his eyes as he felt his own erection gain life and throb between his legs as he took one hand and started to stroke along the fat shaft, feeling it pulse against his fingers. Gale tilted his head back with a moan as he felt Peeta's other hand cup a huge testicle in his hand, the huge ball easily filling his fingers.

Peeta felt the huge cock head open his throat as it passed in and out, delving a quarter of the length into his passage and expanding his throat. The bulge grew and shrunk as he bobbed his head back and forth like an obedient boy should.

"Oooh" Gale grunted as a thick spurt of precum shot into the back of Peeta's mouth, sliding down his throat and into his stomach. Peeta's cock throbbed harder and he tried to ignore his own arousal as he focused on the task at hand.

The huge teen boy gave a sharp thrust forward and buried half his length into Peeta's throat, making him choke more as he struggled to take the sudden intrusion. Ignoring him Gale thrusted forward more, sending a few more inches into his throat before he started to pump his hips back and forth.

Peeta shut his eyes as he placed both his hands on Gale's flexing thighs, feeling that monstrous cock plunge down his throat with every pump forward. Breathing through his nose, he could smell the musk of Gale's crotch, and he could feel his own lust and pleasure rise up.

Gale grinned as he heard Peeta moan in longing as he reached down and grabbed the sides of his head and held him in place as he continues to throat fuck him, his hips bouncing back and forth as he pushed half his huge length down that tight passage. Although with the constant practice, Peeta was unable to take anything more than half the length. But the way his throat tightly constricted around his length more than made up for it.

"MMm, such a good lover" Gale groaned as his cock drooled precum down the boy's throat as he continued to face fuck him. He grunted and growled as he felt his body start to sweat, his skin glistening.

Peeta felt himself burning with desire as he moaned around the huge cock, holding his hands flat against the teen boy's pumping thighs as he let Gale use his throat. He opened his eyes and looked up as Gale grinned back down at him. Gale saw the pleading look in the boy's eyes and it turned him on even more.

"You want it boy?" he growled as he pulled out slowly, letting his boy feel every inch as it slid from his throat. With a wet plopping noise the huge cock head fell from Peeta's mouth, making the boy pant as he suddenly found his mouth free.

Peeta panted, his torso heaving and dripping with the water from the steam in the room. He could feel every drop of Gale's musky sweat as it dripped onto his body as he looked up from his kneeling position.

"Yes Gale...please give it to me" he begged as he looked up at Gale with pleading eyes. His body and mind burned with the desire to be bred by him. He wanted, no he needed to have that huge cock inside him again as he leaned forward and licked the fat mushroom head.

"Bend over the bath" Gale ordered. With a nod and a small smile Peeta eagerly got to his feet and turned towards the bath, gripping the edge in his hands as he leaned over, his chest almost touching the hot water as he spread his legs, showing Gale his tight, pink, hot hole.

Gale reached forward and ran a hand over Peeta's muscled backside with an appreciative grunt. The boy's almost sculpted physique turned him on every time he saw him. And the boy had the best ass he had seen in District 12. Thick, muscular and round, it almost stuck out and seemed like it almost begged to be fucked.

Gale turned to the counter and dipped his hand into a bottle of lube that was sitting there. With one hand holding Peeta steady he slowly took his huge finger and began to rub it around Peeta's asshole. He gently thrust his finger inside, feeling the supple, hot, tight flesh part around him as he gently penetrated the boy, preparing him for the monster cock that awaited. He added another two fingers, slowly beginning to thrust in and out, until the entire passage was coated with lube, and ready for the main event. Gale took another generous helping of lube and rubbed it onto his own cock, moaning a little as he felt the pleasure that came with rubbing something on an aroused male.

Putting his hands on Peeta's hips he thrust his own forward, sliding his thick, dripping cock between Peeta's ass cheeks. With a low growl he started to pump his hips back and forth as he slid this cock up and down between Peeta's ass, but never actually penetrating him.

Moaning back as he gripped the edge of the tub, Peeta felt the huge cock between his cheeks as he felt his body tingle from the contact. The heat from the cock between his ass drove his lust higher as he moaned and pushed back eagerly.

"Please Gale, don't tease me" Peeta gasped out as he pushed back, looking over his shoulder at the huge glistening teen boy. "Please, give it to me. I need it so badly" he moaned in a desperate plea at him.

"You want it boy? You want to be bred by my huge cock? "Feel my seed in your ass?" Gale said as he looked into his eyes. He could see the need, the desire, the desperation that burned within him. He knew this boy was hooked on this. And he had been for the last few months.

"Please Gale" Peeta begged him as he pushed his ass backwards as best he could, moving his hips in small circles as he tried to align the huge cock head with his tight hole. His heart hammered in his chest and his head swam in a thick fog of pleasure as he wanted Gale to impale him with his cock. "Please...breed me."

With a grunt, Gale grabbed his huge cock and positioned it outside of Peeta's hole and began to push forward. There was some resistance at first, but it was brief. It always was. All it took was just a few moments before he let out a grunt and Peeta let out a cry as the huge mushroom head forced its way into him.

Peeta felt his hole spread open easily once the huge cock was forced in. After weeks of being bred, his ass practically molded itself around that huge length and could now take every inch inside him. He panted as he gripped the edge of the tub tightly and felt that huge head pulse in him.

"Always so fucking tight" Gale growled as he held the boy by his hips and started to push forward. The huge teen boy growled as he slowly sunk inch after inch in to the smaller boy, every inch that slid in made them both groan out loud. Once at least half of Gale's cock had been buried inside Peeta, he started to pull out.

Peeta groaned as he felt his insides expand as the huge cock slid into him, and a feeling of emptiness engulfed him as he felt it slide out. His insides gripped tightly at the huge invading length and he moaned in pleasure.

Gale grinned with a low groan as he felt Peeta's insides try to almost pull the huge cock back into him as he pulled out. When only the head remained of the hot ass of the boy underneath him, he plunged forward, burying half his length into Peeta's tight ass one go as he gripped his hips tightly.

Peeta cried out as he felt his stomach expand a bit, a bulge forming as half the length buried itself in his ass. But a moment later that bulge disappeared as the length slid out, but that was brief before it rammed itself back in. He gasped as his asshole expanded once more before tightening again as he was bred.

The wet sounds of hips against ass were heard in the bathroom as Gale picked up the pace, wasting no time as he gave the boy what he so deeply desired, and what he himself enjoyed so much. With every thrust forward he sent just a bit more of the huge cock he had into the boy's tight ass.

The teen boy huffed and grunted as he bred the tight ass, feeling it clench around every inch of him as he buried it repeatedly into Peeta. Every thrust forward sent his huge cock into the tight vicelike grip of the hot, tight anal passage, where it was gripped like an iron glove around his cock.

"Oooh, yeah boy. Take that huge cock" Gale grunted as he held his boy Peeta by the hips and continued to thrust forward. More of his huge cock slammed into the boy's ass as he buried it in and out.

Peeta cried out as he felt his asshole expand more, soon a bulge forming as Gale kept several inches buried inside him with every thrust, pushing more in and taking less out each time, and he felt that huge cock pulse inside him. He panted and grunted as he felt inch after inch slide in and out and around inside him.

Peeta felt the teen boy's sweat drip down on his back as he struggled to keep himself upright, having to move his hands from the edge of the bath at his waist to the other side as he held himself with his ass pressed backwards. He gasped and panted as the water rippled underneath them from the dripping juices of their bodies.

Gale let out a roaring growl as with one savage thrust he buried every inch into Peeta, burying himself balls deep in his tight ass. Peeta let out a loud cry as his insides bulged beyond their normal capabilities, but also groaned in pleasure as he felt that huge, delicious cock stimulate every part of his passage.

"Mmm, fuck yeah" Gale growled as he ground his hips against the muscular ass of his lover. Peeta moaned as that one special spot buried inside him sent crackles of electricity through him, stimulated by that huge cock was buried inside of him.

With his huge balls resting between Peeta's thighs, Gale continued to grind his crotch against his boy's ass, feeling every contraction from the boys insides as they were stimulated from his huge length.

Peeta panted as he felt Gale resume his hard thrusting into him, feeling his ass contract and expand as he pulled out only a few inches then slammed them back in. His own cock, ignored this whole time, slapped and slammed against the hot side of the tub, his balls being slapped by the Gale's nuts with every thrust inwards.

Above him, Gale continued, his huge grunting body drenched in sweat continued to move as he kept up his hard thrusting. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he continued to pound into Peeta's ass, drilling the huge cock deep inside that tight orifice.

"Gale, seed me" Peeta cried out as his mind fogged over and his desires peaked inside him. Once again he lost himself to the lust that had built up and his body desired for Gale to finish what he started.

"Take it" Gale growled as he emptied his balls deep into the boy, his orgasm reaching its peak as he slammed every inch into the boy's tight ass. A huge flood of cum erupted from his balls and swirled around in the boy's tight rear.

Peeta cried out as the hot seed flooded his insides, expanding his stomach even more as the torrent of liquid heat filled his insides. He gasped as he felt his loins tingle with his own approaching orgasm.

With a cry against the water underneath him, Peeta felt his cock throb with the pulsing of his orgasm as he erupted against the side of the tub. The constant stimulation to his insides and the liquid heat inside him cause him to erupt hands free. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and it wouldn't be the last either.

Gale let out a roaring cry as he felt the boy's ass constrict around his cock almost milking him dry as he flooded Peeta's insides. He could almost hear the thick load of cum slosh and work its way through Peeta's ass as he filled him.

With a growl he ground his cock against the boy's muscular ass, several spurts of his seed squirting around the length that stretched his hole wide open and began to dribble down his legs as Gale slowly pulled out.

"Oh, good boy" Gale growled as he felt the boy's ass contract, still trying to pull the huge cock back into him as the boy moaned in a drunken state of pleasure. Peeta felt his body quiver and tremble as the huge cock was pulled from his backside and left him with a deep sense of emptiness. He could feel a thick river of the teen boy's seed run down the back of his legs.

"Gale..." Peeta moaned out as his body trembled, arms growing weak as he almost slipped into the water. He felt Gales huge hands slide under his chest and pull him upwards, letting his boy go limp against his huge sweaty muscles.

"Thank you Gale" Peeta said with a smile up at the huge teen boy, feeling the river of cum reach his ankles by now as his body started to regain some of its energy, enough to let him stand by himself.

"Your welcome" Gale responded in a soft voice. "We should stop this Peeta. It's getting too dangerous. If anyone discovered us, the Capitol would kill you and Katniss. You are supposed to be star-crossed lovers. A boy who a star crossed lover with a girl is not supposed to be going round getting a cock up his ass at the first opportunity," Gale said in a resigned tone.

"No! I can't stop, it feels too good'" Peeta frantically said.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't put an end to this then I will. This needs to end, the risks are too high, especially for Katniss and her family, who don't even get a choice in the matter." Gale replied firmly.

"Just one more time! Please! This can't be the end! Peeta cried out.

Gale obviously was deliberating with himself, weighing the rewards of having such huge pleasure against the risks of being caught. If he were wise, the answer would be obvious, but Gale was a teenage boy, and there is a reason they have the reputation of being horny idiots who don't think about the consequences. Needless to say, Gale gave in and granted Peeta's request, on the condition that the next time be truly the last.

Comforted, Peeta decided to extend Gale some hospitality. "Do you want to stay for tea?"

"No, my family will be missing me," Gale replied gruffly, promptly walking out the door.

After that, Peeta went to bed, and as he lay alone in the dark room Peeta thought.

 _Why couldn't I bear the thought of this being the last time? It is not as if there aren't other ways to get some pleasure, especially when you're a victor. So what is it about Gale that makes him so special?_

As Peeta thought, he suddenly came to a horrific realization. He suddenly realized why he couldn't do it. And the very thought terrified him.

 _"I think I love him"_

* * *

 **I wasn't sure about publishing this one, as I do not actually support the ship. I could, if it were canon, but it just felt a little awkward to write, as if the characters would never do this themselves. Anyways, I don't know whether to leave this as a one-shot or make it longer. Leave your opinion as a review please. As always, criticism welcome.**


End file.
